Tenshi no Hoshi
by genKi shouJo
Summary: Okay...this is my VERY first fic for Escaflowne. It takes place after the series. -STOPPED-
1. Default Chapter Title

Well, I finished watching the series in Japanese…I cried my eyes out. It is a masterpiece!!! I can't wait to see the movie, which I hope to attain one day. *Sigh* Anyhoo, this is my first attempt at a Tenkuu no Escaflowne fic so be E-Z! Onegai, r/r! Arigato.

WARNINGS: Escaflowne don't belong to me, sadly… and be prepared for endless sap (in further parts)! Oh yeah, and a teeny bit of spoilers…

**__**

Tenshi no Hoshi

(Angel of the Stars)

"Van-sama, if you sit in that seat any longer, you'll begin to grow cobwebs around you! Are you listening?!" 

The little cat girl was waving her hands wildly in front of the dreaming prince, who wasn't aware of his surroundings. 

"VAN-SAMA!!!"

He bolted up from the seat and a startled look covered his face. "Nani?"

"Oi, Van-sama. You haven't been the same since Hitomi left…Van-sama, I've known you since we were little, but sometimes I feel like we hardly know each other." Merle had a sad look on her face. Van was starting to feel guilty, but Hitomi wouldn't leave his head…He silently cursed himself.

"You look a little pale; daijobu?" Merle asked. She gently placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hai, ju-just a little tired."

"VAN-SAMA! YOU'RE BURNING UP! ONEGAI, KAMI-SAMA! HELPPP!" Merle cried out.

"Merle, daijobu. I'm going to rest. Please wake me up in a few hours."

"Hai…Van-sama…"

Van feebly sat down on his huge bed. He pulled out Hitomi's pendant from under his shirt and stared at it. His eyes became teary and he couldn't hold them back. They spilled down his cheeks and Van quickly wiped them away. He really did love her and he also missed her presence. He safely tucked the pendant away and laid down. Soon enough, his eyes closed and Van was in a world of dreams…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_

Meawhile, on Earth…
_

"Hitomi! Hurry up!"

A shorthaired girl sprinted down the street and almost ran into her friend, Yukari. They were supposed to meet and hour ago and Hitomi was really late. She forgot to set her alarm clock, so now their schedule was totally off.

"Gomen…na…sai," Hitomi gasped in between breaths.

"Well, c'mon! Amano is waiting at the ice-cream parlor!" The two sped off. It was true that when Hitomi left, Amano and Yukari started dating and now they were going steady. Hitomi didn't really care after her experience in Gaea. In fact, she was happy for Yukari and Amano. She and Yukari ran into the parlor and sat at the table were Amano was.

"Konnichiwa, Hitomi." Amano greeted.

"Konnichiwa." Hitomi said back.

Yukari sat next to Amano and across from Hitomi. The two lovers gave a gentle, kiss which made Hitomi kind of uncomfortable. Being there with nobody that special…She brushed the hair from her eyes and ordered a strawberry daiquiri. 

"Amano, I never got to ask you, why didn't you move? I thought that your father was relocated to England or somewhere?" Hitomi questioned curiously.

"Well, he was but he found another job offer here that had the same benefits, so he decided to stay."

"Excuse me, here is your daiquiri and here are your fries."

"Arigato." Hitomi said politely.

She stirred her drink. The redness of the strawberry reminded her of Van's shirt. She never really realized how much she loved him until she left and now without her pendant, it was nearly impossible to go back to Gaea. What were the options…?

Later, at about 7:00…

"Ja ne, Hitomi. See you tomorrow!"

Yukari and Amano headed in the opposite directions from Hitomi. She strolled home slowly, the sun was sinking, and the stars were appearing throughout the sky. 

When she reached her house, she kicked off her shoes and crawled up to her room. The days seemed to go by so slowly now. Hitomi stared at the ceiling for awhile, hoping that she was having a dream and would wake up with Van next to her. She abruptly sat up

"I know! I'll ask my tarot cards for the answer! Kanzaki Hitomi, you're a genius!" she bragged to herself.

She flipped through her duffel bag…and then her drawers…and soon everywhere through the house.

"Eh…? Where is it?"

Hitomi gave up the search. She decided to take a bath and then turn in, after all, there was still school the next day…(After the shower) She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair. After that, she hit the sack and also joined Van in the world of dreams…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

__

*In the happy, little dream world…*

"Where am I?" Hitomi asked. She slowly got up and scanned the area around her. "Gaea…?"

What will happen in THEIR dream? Well, the sap is coming…soon…onegai, r/r. Arigato!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Well, I'm happy that you guys enjoyed my fic…Any hoo, on with the show!

WARNINGS: Proceed at your own risk…

__

Tenshi no Hoshi: Part 2

(Angel of the Stars: Part 2)

"Where am I?" Hitomi asked. She slowly got up and scanned the area around her. "Gaea…?"

It was different. It wasn't barren at all; the forests were lush, the sky was clear, and everything was prospering…Hitomi walked forward and found herself deep inside the forest. She continued walking and walking until there was a large clearing in the forest with a clear lake surrounded by nesting birds and majestic mountains. She remembered that area…

"This is where Van's parents met and fell in love…"

She leaned on a large tree and sighed. Hitomi slowly sank onto the ground and buried her head in between her legs…

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! ROOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!"

"Nani?" Hitomi jumped up. The earth shook beneath her and the water rippled simultaneously. She hugged the tree and sucked on her breath hoping that _it _wouldn't notice her…

'STOMP' 'STOMP' 'STOMP'

Closer and closer _it_ came and louder and louder the footsteps became…

And there _it _was. A land dragon, with knife-like teeth and thick, hard scales. Hitomi stared into the large eyes; they didn't look too friendly…Hitomi started to run as fast as she could, through all the thick shrubbery and dried branches.

Her mind began to fill with haze and fog and her heart raced at an incredible speed. Was this the end for her? It couldn't: not without seeing Van first…

"SHIMATTA!" cried a loud voice.

Hitomi fell onto the dirt and turned around. A wide smile spread across her face…

"Van…" and that was all she was able to say before she passed out…

Hitomi woke up to the bright light shining through the long drapes. She sat up and found a small force around her waist…^_~ Her eyes widened and her fear grew as well. She pulled the blanket off to find a kawaii, slumbering Van…with no shirt on…She sighed again and slid back into an unfamiliar bed again…

__

*Back on the Maiboroshi Tsuki a.k.a the Earth

-YAWN-

Hitomi lazily got up and rubbed her eyes and peered next to her. "Empty," she thought sadly, "Yume…" She peeked at her alarm clock and screamed. It was 7:50 A.M and she was supposed get to school by 8:00. Being the runner that she is, she got dressed, ate a bite of breakfast and shot off towards school. Hitomi made it to school with time to spare. During her first class, she dozed off, thinking of her dream.

"KANZAKI-SAN! YOU HAVE EARNED YOURSELF AN AFTER-SCHOOL DETENTION! NOW PLEASE READ FROM LINE 27." 

"Hai…" Hitomi responded gloomily.

__

*On Gaea

"HITOMI!" Van gasped as he shot up from his bed too.

He gripped the sheets around him and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I saw her. She was in my dream…Hitomi, please come back…"

__

*Back on the Earth

"Van?"

"Hitomi, daijobu?" Yukari asked at the lunch table.

"Hai, just thought that someone called me."

"Demo, there is no one in this school name "Van."

"Well…um…ja ne, Yukari! I just remembered that I was supposed to meet someone. Gomen-nasai!"

"I swear she is becoming stranger everyday."

Hitomi ran into the classroom and rested her head. She could feel it. Van was hurting. Her was calling her back to Gaea. She wanted to go to him but she couldn't leave her family and school. It was too much for her to handle. She was so confused! Hitomi wanted to run from everything: home, school, friends, Guymelefs, tarot cards, _life_. 

Lunch was over and the bell rang. Everyone poured back for classes and learning resumed. Her head throbbed and her hand felt numb. In what seemed like an eternity, the day was finished. Hitomi could barely walk normally. Instead of heading straight for home, she stopped at the beach where she and Van said their final farewells. 

She sat herself on the soft sand and watched the waves wash up the shore. Tears started to spill from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and gazed at the stars. A bright object streaked across the sky and disappeared. 

"Eh…a shooting hoshi! I heard you are supposed to make a wish on those. Might as well give it a try. I wish…to be with Van!"

And suddenly, a pillar of light formed and Hitomi was carried back to Gaea, the place where the Earth and the Moon hang in the sky…

What did you think? Onegai, r/r or else… I won't continue… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (gasps for breath) No-gasp-flamers-gasp-please…GASP!

__

Translations

Nani- What?

Shimatta- Damn

Kawaii- cute

Maibouroshi Tsuki- Mystic Moon

Hai- Yes

Demo- but

Ja ne- See you

Daijobu(?)- I'm all right; Are you all right?

Gomen-nasai- Sorry

Note- I can't spell Japanese very well nor do I know a lot about meanings but I'm learning so spare me…please! P.S.- Bear with me.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Okay, let's see where we left off…Oh yeah! Hitomi makes a wish on a shooting star and gets carried back to Gaea in the pillar of light…

__

Tenshi no Hoshi

Chapter 3

"ITAI!" Hitomi said as she rubbed her sore butt. She glanced up at the sky and found that it wasn't Earth, but Gaea.

She walked into a deep, dark forest (sound familiar?). Hitomi walked and walked until her feet began to get blisters but she couldn't stop; not in the middle of no where. She walked until she came upon a crystal-clear lake and mountains surrounding one side. Finally, she decided to kick off her shoes and relax. Hitomi dipped her swollen feet into the icy water and sighed a breath of relief. She wanted to go back to where she was before but she had no idea where she was. And then _it _came…

-STOMP- -STOMP- -STOMP-

Hitomi jumped to her feet and quickly slipped on her sneakers. She nervously stood still as she listened to the thundering footsteps come nearer and nearer. The fear grew and grew and then it hit her. It was her dream! She knew that someone was coming to rescue her…hopefully her prince charming. 

-STOMP- -STOMP-

Hitomi began to run with all her might, which wasn't a lot. She could hear the charging of the massive land dragon behind her. Not much later, her strength began to drain and her legs seemed heavier. Hitomi tripped over tree root that was jutting out. The skin if her knee was scrapped badly and bleeding. The ferocious dragon jumped from the shrubs and trees and showed its fangs. Hitomi gasped before she passed out cold…(how convenient, ne?)

~*~*~*~*~

The bright morning light blinded Hitomi. She scratched her head in confusion and looked around. The ceiling was covered with ornate carvings and she was sitting in a huge canopy bed with flowers wrapped around the posts. Hitomi was amazed at the size of the room and whispered out, "Sugoi…" She tried to get out of the bed but a pain stopped her from doing so. She observed her knee and saw it bandaged. 

Suddenly, a stealthy little figure appeared out of the shadows and jumped Hitomi…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!"

The door flew open and two figures ran and saw the hysterical girl screaming to her full potential. 

"Hitomi, what happened?"

She stopped her hysterical screaming and looked up to see Van and Allen staring at her. Van sighed and then scanned the room. 

"Merle…I know you're in here," Van said.

The playful cat girl popped out and immediately ran to Van for a big hug.

"VAN-SAMA!" Merle said sickeningly.

Hitomi and Allen both watched Merle "cuddle" with the poor Van. She finally stopped and he was relieved. 

"Hitomi, it's been awhile since we've seen you. Welcome back," Allen greeted politely,

"What happened to me last night? How did I get here?" Hitomi asked.

"Van was out for his usually midnight-dragon-slaying-hunting-session and he heard the footsteps of the giant land dragon chasing you. Fortunately, he was able to see you in time before the dragon sank his teeth into your flesh," Allen stated.

"Arigato, Van," Hitomi said with a slight blush.

"Merle, maybe we should leave them two alone for now…" Allen whispered to her.

"Demo…"

"Merle…"

"Hai…hai…hai."

That left Van and Hitomi in the same room…alone. Van sat down next to Hitomi. They sat in that silence for a few minutes and then Van stated," So Hitomi. Are you feeling better now? You were very pale when I saw you yesterday."

"Daijobu, Van." Hitomi answered, " Is this Fanelia?"

"Hai, after the Great War, everyone helped rebuild the city. This is my palace and this the guest room."

Hitomi stared out the huge window and out onto the horizon of the new city. She then started to mumble something to herself.

"Hitomi?"

"Nani?"

"What are you doing," Van asked.

"I am telling myself that this isn't real. It's a dream."

"Demo, it's real. I swear."

"Let me see." Hitomi pinched herself in the arm and winced at the pain. "I guess this isn't a dream then."

They sat in silence again but it didn't last long…Tears were swelling in her eyes and a small sniffling came from her throat.

"Hitomi?" Van questioned worriedly. 

"VAN, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!'' Hitomi cried. 

She then jumped Van and wrapped her arms around his neck for a sweet embrace. A very surprised Van hugged back and whispered very quietly, "Me too, Hitomi. Me too…"

Well, was that sappy enough? Onegai, r/r (NO FLAMERS!) or else I won't continue!!! Heehee…VIVA LAS VAN & HITOMI!!!


End file.
